Izzy AKA Volturi Trouble maker
by TheCrazyLunaticAuthorofDoom
Summary: Edward left in New Moon and didn't come back. Bella was changed and joined the Volturi. Now she is Aro's Daughter and a pain in his side. Can she continue to be carefree when the Cullens come to Italy for a visit?


**A/N: **** I know I have written a ton of stories from this story line. But it's my favorite twist in the plot. And I can't help write it. ******

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Beginning**

When Edward Left in New Moon Victoria showed up and bit Bella before the wolves could stop her.  Bella woke up, scared and alone, so she went to the only other group of vampires she knew of: The Volturi.

Now, Bella is the trouble maker of the Volturi. She goes by the name of Izzy and spends her time wrecking havoc around the castle, playing Jokes, and just being annoying.

Nobody knows why Bella acts like this. They don't know about the Cullen's. Bella won't tell them about her past and Aro can't read her mind because of her shield power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella's POV**

I got up out of bed every morning, and got ready for the day. I ran through the day, acting care-free. I went back and lay in bed all night, waiting for the next day.

That's been my life for the last 72 years, ever since Edward left me.

Three days after he left me, Victoria found me in my room. She bit me. Before she could suck me dry she pulled away and started laughing.

Apparently she thought that me having to live without Edward, while she lived without James, for eternity, would be a much better form of revenge.

So when I woke up, I came to the first place I could think of. Aro thought I was fascinating so he let me stay. Now I am a member of the guard, although I rarely go on missions. The three leaders all took an instant liking to me and I've kind of become somewhat of a daughter to them all.

Now I run around the castle all day, trying to act care-free, or at least distract myself. Don't get me wrong, I do love having fun, and I love the Volturi. But I miss _them._

I chose to go by the name of "Izzy" after my change. It doesn't have any human memories attached to it.

"Izzy," I heard Aro call.

I opened my bedroom door and there he was.

"Hello Father, what do you need?" I asked.

He linked arms with me and we started skipping, yes _skipping_,towards the

throne room. Aro is definitely the person who likes me the most, because my behavior is almost as eccentric as his.

"What are you two doing?" I heard Jane ask as we passed her room.

I just chuckled and continued on.

"Hey guys!" I said once we got the throne room.

Marcus rolled his eyes at us and Aro took his place beside his brothers.

I took my seat and the rest of the guard also sat down.

"We will be having some visitors next week. I would like you to all be on your best behavior," Caius paused, looking at me.

"Wha-at!" I asked innocently.

Felix laughed next to me, "She doesn't have a best behavior," he said.

I glared at him.

"So who is coming?" I asked.

"Some friends from Denali," Marcus said.

I nodded. Jane started tapping her hand on the table.

"What's up, Jane?" I whispered, while the three leaders kept talking about something I'm sure I was supposed to listen to.

"I am sooo bored," she sighed.

I laughed, "Let's run for it…in 3…2…1!!!"

Me and Jane both jumped up and raced for the door. We heard the others yelling at us but we laughed and ran into Aro's study.

"IZZY, OPEN THIS DOOR!!" I heard Aro demand.

Me and Jane laughed. The door was vampire proof, so I knew he wouldn't be able to break the lock.

The phone in the study rang and I raced Jane over to answer it.

"Hello," I asked professionally.

"Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen…is Aro there?" I heard, the voice was questioning.

I almost dropped the phone. It was _Carlisle_, the man who was once like a father to me. I quickly composed myself and put up the normal care-free façade.

"Uhm…Aro is busy, but I'll call him. You're the animal eating vamps right? He told me about you."

Carlisle was clearly confused, I don't blame him. Most of the guard wouldn't do anything other than pick up the phone and get Aro.

"Yes, we do hunt animals. But, where is Aro?"

I heard Aro banging on the door and thought of an Idea.

"I don't know where Aro is, Dr. Cullen. Last I saw him, he and his wife were walking towards there room," then I made my voice serious, "If you have a heart you won't make me go get him."

"IZZY!!!!!! LET ME IN!!!" Aro yelled, mad at me for answering the phone like this.

Carlisle was laughing as he replied, "Isn't that him yelling at you. Why is he yelling at you to let him in?"

I chuckled, "Well, Mr. Carlisle, sir, Aro was having a meeting, and being his usual boring self. So me and Jane got up and ran out. They chased us so we locked ourselves in his study. Then you called and I answered the…"

Aro had found his key and unlocked the door.

"Gotta go Carlisle," I dropped the phone and ran past Aro screaming, "DON'T KILL ME!!!!" Jane followed, laughing hysterically.

**Carlisle's POV**

This girl was quite funny; I was unaware that Aro had anybody in Volterra that didn't worship the ground he walked on.

Suddenly she froze; I heard a door opening, "Gotta Go Carlisle!"

Then I heard her leave the room screaming "DON'T KILL ME!!!!" and somebody else was laughing.

Aro picked up the phone and sighed into it, "I'm sorry about that Carlisle. She locked me out."

"It's alright," I laughed, "But you certainly have your hands full. Who was she?"

I could hear the smile in his voice when he replied, "That's my daughter, Izzy. She's a bit of a trouble maker, actually she's more than a bit of a trouble maker. She's a pain in the neck. But she keeps everybody in high spirits. And we all need a bit of comic relief around here."

"I wasn't aware you had a daughter," I exclaimed.

Esme, who has been listening with curiosity, looked bewildered at what I had said.

"She is new, fairly. You haven't been down here since I adopted her. Maybe you

should come meet her?"

I looked at my wife, who was sitting watching me with sad eyes. Then I noticed Alice, who was staring blankly out the window. Then I heard Edward's music, as he tried to drown his pain. Yes, this family needed a distraction from the loss. 15 years after we leave her, and she still haunts us every minute.

"Aro, my family and I would love to come meet your new family member. We will be there next week."

"Excellent! This is just wonderful! I will see you soon my old friend!"

We exchanged "good-byes" and I hung up.

"We are going to go visit Aro next week. Edward," I knew he was listening, "You are coming too. I want you all down here for a minute."

My family joined me. Edward stood on the staircase, not looking me in the eye.

"I know we all are still upset about Bella," everybody, including myself, flinched at the name, "And I'm not saying we should just "move on" but we do need a distraction. Aro has a new daughter. And she is quite a handful, so I suggest we all go down and meet her. It would be a much needed distraction."

"Since when has Aro ever had a problem with a newborn?" Emmett asked, not as cheerfully as he should have been.

"She's not a newborn," I paused, then described my interesting phone conversation with her.

"Wow, and he allows her to act like that?" Jasper asked,

"Believe it or not, I think he actually loves his daughter, like she is _really_ his daughter. Not a guard member. It's bizarre."

"What's bizarre is the fact that she clearly has no fear of him, or his brothers." Rosalie said.

I didn't notice Alice's face go blank until she pulled out of the vision and stated,

"We're going."

I nodded at her and closed my eyes, wishing away the pain, the cold feeling of loss.


End file.
